


Sweet Serenity

by Sleepylen



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 1960s, Angst, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff, Gay, Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Period-Typical Homophobia, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepylen/pseuds/Sleepylen





	1. Chapter 1

         I had started to walk home from work, a little restaurant on the corner of High St. and Cornic Ave., my long day had finally come to an end 'Thank goodness too,' The cold breeze blew into my face and body, making me shiver, the only thing I was wearing what a thin jacket, some long pants and a long sleeve shirt. I rubbed my shoulders and blew warm air into my hands 'damn why didn't I grab my coat... Sometimes I can be so stupid...' After about a block or two I finally found a bus stop. I looked and saw a little old lady sitting at the bench.  

        I took a deep breath, feeling anxiety crawling up my back, and sat down beside her, as far away as I could. Glancing over I accidentally made eye contact with her, I flinched and awkwardly waved at her, she waved back, ' she reminds me of... my grandma.." In that moment I remembered how close I was with her. She would always smile and say "Don't you ever let anyone change who you are sweetie", she knew what I was, she knew how I felt, and even if she was a devout christian woman, she still loved me. 

        And I loved her. When I had told my family what I was the first thing they did was- 

        "Sonny, the bus is here!" the old lady sweetly spoke to me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I stood up "o-oh! Thank you!" I walked over as she entered the bus, walking slowly up the stairs, I waited patiently. After she had gotten on I walked up the steps and payed the fee. I walked to the back 'no seats. Ah well it's alright!' I stood and held onto the bar above my head. My thoughts went back to swimming into the depths of the dark thoughts 'Why am I still doing this? What if they know?' I looked around to see if anyone was looking at me, thankfully no one was looking.  

        My stress level went down, I took another deep breath in and calmed myself down mentally. I spaced out once more, thinking about my grandmother, and the first time I told her. 

        I was about 15 years old at the time, a growing boy when I started to figure out what I was. I remember it was around Christmas time, and Grandma was baking at the time, Papa was in the living room watching some sports game, and I was helping Grandma out with the cookies. I had been thinking about talking to her about it the whole day. I felt a churn in my stomach as I spoke up,"Granny?"  

        She turned to me with that same smile "Yes dear?" 

        I gulped and stuttered out "I-I need to tell y-you something..." 

        She stopped what she was doing and turned to me, a concerned look rested upon her sweet wrinkled face, "What's the matter sweetie?" 

         I looked down and wrung my hands together, "W-well. If I tell you, p-promise you won't h-hate me," tears started to well up in my eyes. She grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes "I would never hate you dear," I sniffed and looked at her, a tear falling down my face. 

        "I-I'm..." I started out sobbing, "I'm gay..." I cried harder waiting for her reaction. At first there were no sounds besides the sound of the T.V. and Papa yelling at it. I quivered waiting and waiting... and waiting. Until I felt arms around me, "Its okay sweetie, it's not bad." 

        I looked up at her shocked "b-but the Bible-!" 

        "It doesn't matter, yes in the Old Testament it says that, but we are in the New Testament, I don't think it should honestly matter who you love, as long as you're happy with them," I sobbed and hugged her tightly, I wasn't huge on religion, but knowing that she was devoted to it, it warmed my heart that she accepted me for who I was. She kissed my forehead, "Now let's finish these cookies!" And so we did. 

        That was 10 years ago, and she's not around anymore. After that day I tried to come out to my family, but they yelled at me telling me it was wrong and that I need to go read the Bible. I had talked to my Grandma, and she was angry to say the least, even though that did not happen often. She took me under her wing and I lived with her. I thank the heavens that I had her through my hard times. I moved out of my "families" house and moved in with her, then when I turned 19, after getting a somewhat stable job I moved out and moved into a dorm at a little college in the next town over.  

        Now I'm 25, and I'm living on my own, out of college, and working at a dead end job. 'Suck it up Derek! Others have it worse than you!' Finally my stop came, and I got off the bus. I looked up and there sat my apartment, I sighed "Welcome home..." I walked up the steps and pushed the buzzer letting the person at the desk know it was just me. I walked in and went up the stair up to the third level, to my apartment 34. I took out my keys and unlocked the door, my dog ran over to me as I set down my things and took off my shoes. I closed the door behind me and bent down to him "Heya Buster! How were you today? Were you a good boy?" I rubbed his ears as he whined and panted. I stood up and went into the kitchen preparing dinner, which was just some ramen noodles.  

        I ate quickly then headed to the shower, just then the phone rang. I ran over to it and picked up "Hello?" 

        "Yes, hi Derek!" It was my boss!  

        "O-oh hi Mrs. Lane! H-how are you?" I honestly wasn't expecting the phone call... 

        We had a short conversation then she got to the point "I need you to come in on Christmas," I sighed silently ""I'm sorry Derek.." 

        "I-it's fine! I'll come in." 

        "Thank you so much Derek! You have a good night!" 

        "You too..." and with that she hung up. My shoulders dropped 'I was looking forward to taking tomorrow off... it's okay though, that just means more hours for me!' 

        I went and took a shower then went to bed early, not wanting to be tired walking into the restaurant tomorrow. I sighed 'tomorrow's a new day...'


	2. Chapter 2

        A new day had dawned, I woke up to the screeching of my alarm clock. I fumbled over trying to turn it off, "I'm awake... I'm awake..." I mumbled, the sleep rumbled in my voice. I sat up and stretched all of my limbs getting out of bed. I headed down the narrow hallway to the kitchen, and got started with my day.

        Once I had eaten, taken a shower, and basically all the things I needed to do before leaving for work were done, I headed off to the bus stop. My eyes were still droopy even though I had at least two or three cups of joe (with a bit of creamer).  I yawned and looked at my low quality watch "9:34..." The bus usually came around 9:35 so I had made it in the nick of time. I looked down the street seeing a familiar shape 'speak of the devil!'

        The bus came and stopped opening it's doors. I entered and put in the amount of money needed, then went and found a seat. I sighed relaxing as I sank into the seat. I stared out the window watching the people walking and cars stopping, and the trees and buildings whisking by in blurs, all-the-while thinking back on things once more. My thoughts had wandered back to my Grandma, I smiled, thinking of the goofy times we had baking and her teaching me how to make things like sewing clothing and whatnot.

        Alas, soon my thoughts came to an abrupt end when the bus stopped, announcing where I was getting off. I stood up and made my way through the somewhat crowded isle. Once I stepped off I waved to the driver thanking him, he nodded, guess he didn't get that very often, 'poor guy...'

        I walked the few blocks to the corner of Cornic Ave. and High St. "Welp, it's a new day!" I stepped into my work place and took one of the aprons from the hangers, and put it on, "Morning!"

        My co-workers turned to me and waved smiling, and saying "Good morning," fake or not it made me feel a bit better about myself. There were only about 5 of us in today, while the others took the day off for Christmas 'Lucky bastards' in that moment I would have rather been at home, sipping on hot coco and reading a book while Buster rested on my lap, but not everything was sugar and sweets. Sometimes when you try to stop and smell the roses you end up smelling an overwhelming amount of cow shit instead. 

        This didn't stop me from dreaming though. My thoughts were once again interrupted when one of my co-workers, Mindy, a sweet middle aged lady tapped on me and said "Derek are you alright?"

        I turned to her and smiled "I'm fine Ms. Feeker, just lost in thought again."

        She rubbed my shoulder "Alright deary, well if you need anything you can always come to me," honestly I wish it were that easy, but after the whole shebang with the family, I don't think it would be very easy for me to open up like that again. I can't let people see my vulnerable side or they'll gut me. The smile I once wore didn't reach my eyes anymore, I nodded and said thank you. I started to walk away when she said "Oh dear?"

        "Yes, Ms. Feeker?" I turned to her, "I'm sorry, but could you go and wait table 7?" She asked nervously obviously trying not to annoy me, and she didn't. I nodded once more, "Yes Ma'am."

        "Thank you!" She replied walking to the register helping a customer as I walked towards the table. Once I got there I asked the usual, "Hi, how may I take yo-" I looked up and saw a DROP DEAD GORGEOUS MAN. I became speechless as I checked him out. He had a defined jawline, but not too defined, his skin was a bit tanned and his hair was dark. He had soft looking hair that reached to his shoulders and dark eyes that spelt "Mystery" in gigantic letters. His chocolate eyes met mine as he spoke "um, hey are you okay?"

        "AAAH HIS VOICE MAKES HIM HOTTER HOLY MOTHER MARY!!!' I screamed internally hearing is deep silky voice beating against my eardrums lightly. I took in a deep breath my mind going blank. He gave me a concerned look, "u-um sir?"

        'SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT' I yelled in my head.

        And then... right then in there I said the most STUPID thing in my ENTIRE LIFE!!

    ** _"Marry me..."_**


End file.
